dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Heavens Tremble
The Heavens Tremble (天界が大変だ!! ガーリックJr.が神になる!?, Tenkai ga Taihen da!! Garikku Junia ga Kami ni Naru!?) is the first episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one-hundred-and-eighth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 18, 1991. Its original American air date was April 8, 2000. Summary Goku has (presumably) killed Frieza and is alive while on Earth everyone is revived and once again there is peace. But what the Z Fighters don't know is that the dreadful Garlic Jr. has escaped the Dead Zone. Krillin has a girlfriend called Maron who is introduced when Krillin is going to go for a swim. She thinks that Gohan is very cute. Master Roshi has a party at his place and Krillin came to invite Gohan. Gohan asks Chi-Chi if he can go but he cannot and has to study. Gohan sneaks out. While all the others are having a good time, Garlic Jr. and his Spice Boys raided Kami's Lookout. There are some flashbacks about what Garlic Jr. did in the past. He successfully attained immortality although Kami tried to stop him. Kami and Garlic Jr. fought and Kami lost but while facing Goku and Piccolo, Garlic Jr. had to use 100% of his power. Then Gohan saw his father being sucked into the Dead Zone which unleashed Gohan's hidden power and bounced Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone. They then shrink Mr. Popo to the size of a action figure. Now Kami returns to his lookout to find it wrecked and got furious when he saw Mr. Popo's state. He attacked Garlic Jr. but a surprise attack from one of his Spice Boys made him get entangled in the magical rope (which paralyzes the person it catches) and Garlic Jr. shrinks Kami as well. Now Garlic Jr. has opened the Black Water Mist and intends to make everyone on Earth his slave. With Goku and Vegeta absent, it remains up to the remaining Z Fighters to take Garlic Jr. down once and for all. Trivia *Flashbacks in "The Heavens Tremble" feature animated footage from the film Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. *This is the second episode to not feature a recap of the previous episode (the first one, of course, being Episode 1). Instead, a scene is shown where Salt and Mustard kill a few innocent people, and it is shown that Garlic Jr. is back, before the episode title is shown. *This is the first episode to have a new title theme besides "Rock the Dragon" in the dub. *In the original FUNimation Dub, this is the first episode to feature the Dragon Ball Z logo in the title card at the bottom. *When Garlic Jr. is explaining things at the beginning of the episode, he says that he was in exile for 10 years, but Gohan was in the Dead Zone movie as a 3 year old, and Gohan in this episode was only 6 years old meaning Garlic Jr. was only in the Dead Zone for 3 years. Time, however, could pass differently in the Dead Zone. Gallery Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z